The POST process is to cut a whole piece of glass (Q-Glass) into a plurality of small pieces of glass (panels). Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of the process of cutting a display panel into sub-display panels according to the related art is shown. As shown in FIG. 1, the Q-Glass is cut into 50 small panels (designated by AA-EK). The Q-Glass is cut into 5 rows (i.e. row A, row B, row C, row D and row E) first. Then, each row is cut into 10 panels. For the row A, panels AA-AJ are obtained and the cover glass corresponding to the dashed block is removed to expose a region corresponding to the Teg of the integrated circuit (IC). Teg inputting and IC inputting are two approaches to providing signals. Teg is the input end for the ET lighting signal which is used to collect yield statistics, and IC is the input end of the (Flexible Printed Circuit) FPC which is attached in a subsequent module process. If the IC on the backplane glass is damaged, the corresponding IC lines would also be scratched. Even if the FPC is attached, circuit defects such as abnormal display, screen splitting, X-Line and Y-Line will occur.
In the POST process in the related art, manual assistances are required. After the Q-Glass is automatically cut into 5 rows, one of the rows needs to be manually taken out from the cutting device and put into the cutting device again so as to be cut into individual panels, and the cover glass corresponding to the dashed block as shown in FIG. 1 is required to be manually removed. Glass debris generated during this manual operation may scratch the IC. At present, there is no other effective way to detect IC scratches except manual detection, and there may be big errors in the manual detection, which leads to low detection success rate.
As a result, how to reduce glass debris during the manual operation so as to reduce the probability of scratches on the IC has become an urgent problem to be solved.